Whispering
by Queen-Asante
Summary: Moments after the illegal banishment of Randall Boggs, Mike Wazowski makes a life changing decision to find him and bring him back. MikeXRandall Oneshot. Contains Slash  including strong language and sexual themes but nothing over a teen/mature rating .


Whispering -Mike X Randall

**First Monsters, Inc. Fanfic. Co-written by a friend. He wrote Mike's parts except for the ending, and I wrote Randall's parts. **

**Based on a role-play me and my friend did… this is the edited version, tho, cuz the other one was very explicit. Will post the un-cut version on my LJ and link you guys later if anyone cares to read some hard porn. _**

**The title came from this song from the Spring Awakening musical: **

**This is rated Mature for Strong Language and Sexual Themes. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

Sulley seemed stunned by what Mike had said about laughs, which led to Sulley running to some unknown destination.

Mike realized this was his chance to do another right thing. He rushed off as well, albeit to Monsters, Inc.'s Door Vault, to make a special mission of his own.

Randall Boggs lay alone in darkness as he remembered exactly how he ended up here:

He was banished.

He found it strange that he didn't care, that he felt no fear as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. In fact, he felt calm, elated even. This was it, his escape, his freedom. His pain was going to end.

He admitted to himself he never thought it would end like this, but maybe this wasn't so bad. The pain in his head was subsided and now all he felt was a dull ache as his body grew numb. At least he didn't have to suffer in pain for a longer period of time.

Giving up on seeing, since it didn't matter anyway, Randall closed his eyes and immediately he was thrown into a dream. No, not a dream at all. There it was, true as they say, his life was flashing before his eyes.

Mike mentally thanked himself for knowing what door he wanted Sulley to send Randall through as he stepped through another door in a nearby location. Sneaking past the kid sleeping in bed, he snuck out into the swamplands.

Soon enough, he found Randall's body, barely moving. He drugged him with some

painkillers and positioned himself in front of him.

Randall opened his eyes slowly. He could barely see who was there before them. There had been shadows, nothing but deepening shadows, and pain, and slowly the pain began to leave the healing light that touched Randall's open eyelids. He blinked to relieve the pain in his eyes for they pounded like rocks bouncing up and down a stream. He turned and stared towards the sky instead. Nothing but the light of the lone full moon illuminated the swamps. Suddenly, he noticed a forlorn figure standing over him. He couldn't make it out. Nothing but flashing green colors...

''Who-'' Randall began.

"It's Mike, Randall," Mike calmly responded. "And there's no one with me."

''Mi- I mean, Wazowski? What the hell you doing here?''

"Come on, pal, are you really so scared of Sulley that you won't even thank your savior?" Mike's sarcastic tone was gone with these words, this time, though.

Mike leaned down next to the lizard monster. "I promise that Sulley isn't here."

''The heck you mean? I ain't scared of Sullivan, the sad bastard. But you- - you son-of-a-bitch. What the fuck you doin' here? You can get in a jam being here with me, you know? Shit, Wazowski. You still haven't even answered my question. What are you doing here, you idiot? If anyone knows you're here, I'll kill you! I swear it I will.''

Randall tried to rub his eyes and clear his vision, bur damn it all, he swore he was blind. He could hear Wazowski's voice so clearly, and he could feel the heat from his small body, but why couldn't he SEE him? Blast it all. The cretin was nothing but a mere color. He must be dreaming…

Mike decided to let Randall's denial of fear slide for now.

"Randall, I came here to save you. I'm sorry you had to go through that pain with those rednecks but it was to convince Sulley that you'd be gone. But I'm here. If I wanted to forget about you like a criminal would, then I probably would not risk any of this just to make sure you're still alright.

"And again, I assure you that no one knows I'm doing this. Even Sulley ran off somewhere outside the factory."

Randall snorted at this remark. ''Save me! Yah, right. You tried to kill me if anything, you motherfucker.''

But Randall wasn't quite so positive about his own words. After all, Wazowski was there right now, wasn't he? And besides, he was risking his life to be there right now. If he didn't care, he would still be in the factory with Sullivan. And yet, here he was. Randall began to clam down and sighed a deep sigh. Slowly, his vision was returning. He could just barely make out that one large orb upon Wazowski's tender face... 'You know, with the moon shining on him like that, he ain't such a bad-looking guy.' Randall thought. No, no! He couldn't start thinking those things! But gradually, those thoughts of beauty all around us, even in the most strangest of people and places, began to creep in.

''Are you real?'' Randall wanted to ask him, but instead he remarked, ''You must be a figment of my imagination. The Wazowski I know would never have done that for me. Not after everything I've done to him… so you suppose I don't hold him responsible. Hell, I'd banish me if I were him.''

"That's not completely true," Mike retorted. "You did one thing for me. You were you.

"I never hated you. Scared sometimes, yes, but it didn't turn to hate. Even when I first met you, I viewed you as nothing bad, unless you think trying to beat an idol is bad.

"And then that kid came into the picture. I'm gonna be honest; I didn't like her as much as Sulley did, either. And you caught me, yet were willing to let me get out of the situation. So, no, you did give me one good thing: you gave me a chance to get out, and I owed you for that, especially since I have doubts you wanted to kill me if I took your offered way out."

''Whoa , Daddy…'' Randall couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Shit, that changes everything,' he thought. 'And here I was thinking the exact opposite.'

''You know what, Wazowski,'' he began to confess. ''I never really hated you, either. Just… I don't know. You were always just there. That part of me who I could've become if I wasn't careful: throwing my life away and for what? To put some stupid fur bag in the spotlight, when I, myself, forever stood by in his shadow…'' It was here that Mike gave him a puzzling look. ''Don't look at me like that,'' Randall scolded him. ''You know what I'm talking about. You're so much better than him and you know it! If it weren't for you he would've never gotten where he was. Shit. You're a fucking genius. Always have been, always will be. And for that, I envied you. I envied you because you succeeded when I did not. But no one knew that… no one knew that but me, that is. And you know what? Come to think of it, it wasn't really hate. I thought I- that I hated you more than I could bear… when in truth…'' he could barely choke out his words. ''When in truth… I loved you more than I could bear… and so I kept my distance. You couldn't know, then.''

That's when the tears started coming. ''Damn, tears!'' Randall said as he tried to hide his face away between his bruised and bloody digits. ''They burn like fire! Shit… boys don't cry… that's what my dad always said. Fuck it- you know- no, you don't know! You still don't know how much it hurts inside for me to look at you! Just get away from me!''

Mike could only stare at this broken monster, crying like there was no tomorrow. Shit, even guys like him had hearts. Mike inched closer to his broken body, and brushed his shoulder, ever so slightly. Randall's silent tears had dried. He turned towards the eye-ball, who was so close to him, now. Randall nearly gave another cry but Mike managed to calm down his new lover by planting a large kiss on his lips. Randall's eyes widened, stared up at the smaller monster. Mike pulled away for a second. There was a beat as the two monsters stared at each other. They both felt it, then, and they knew it. The moment was electrifying. No words were spoken as Randall leans up and kissed him, then rolled into his head as he wrapped his tongue around Mike's.

For a minute they stayed in their positions. Then Mike slowly broke each other apart.

"How well do you feel?" Mike whispered into Randall's ear, a mix of concern and lust ridden in his voice.

''Sssh-sssh-ssh.'' Randall soothed Mike. ''Don't speak, don't feel. Just support… Just quietly abhor me.'' With that, Randall ran his fingers down the length of Mike's side, and caressed him gently. Randall stared adoringly at his lover, who had his eyes closed, enjoying Randall's touch. Mike opened his eyes and caught Randall staring. Randall smirked. Using his index and middle finger as ''legs'', he ''walked'' his hand over Mike's knees, and slithered his hand between his legs, poking something warm between the flesh. Mike watched Randall's hand with a smile on his face, and glanced over at him. When Randall traveled further in-between, Mike started, and began to look at him questioningly. Randall ''walked'' further up his body, until Mike panicked and took Randall's hand in his, stopping its scandalous journey. Randall snickered, then grabbed him, and kissed him passionately.

The kiss was too much for Mike. He slowly let go of Randall's hand, and leaned back into the ground.

''Sssh don't be scared. Just give us a smile. Don't be scared…'' Randall cooed as he kissed him again. Mike responded with equal force. They began to claw at each other, passion exceeding coordination. Randall lifted Mike by the elbows and threw him into the mossy grass, ready to stradle him. When Randall was at last on top of Mike, lifting his legs above his shoulders, Mike stared back at him almost carnivorously. Randall took the hint, plunged down, and captured Mike's lips with his tongue. They continued to make love amidst the swamps.

Mike flipped Randall over, becoming the dominant one. Mike bit Randall's neck. Randall smiled, liking the violence. But then Randall was back on top of Mike, his spine pulsing as he did so. Randall kissed down Mike's small body. Further and further down… Mike's fingernails dug into one of Randall's four arms with pleasure. They kissed more, lying side by side. Soon, they were completely symmetrical, almost like kissing a mirror.

"How do I taste, Randy?"

''Wonderful,'' Randall hissed.

Mike was surprised as Randall took Mike's hand and brushed over Randall's lips very lightly. Mike breathed heavily, but was extremely nervous. Randall's hand began to slide inside Mike's mouth. Mike responded to the reptile's sexual touch, then turned away. Mike looked more calm now. He looked at Randall who was now looking away. Suddenly Mike turned toward him and started kissing him passionately once more.

Suddenly- -

Mike thought for a second he caught the human boy's eyes in the window of the house across from the swamps, watching them, but the pleasure was so overwhelming, he threw all caution to the wind and went back to kissing Randall passionately, his hand stroking Randall's back.

Randall knew what was making Mike nervous, but he also knew that the boy had been watching them for quite a while his parents were snoring. Nonetheless, he did understand that it would be wise to head to a proper bed in Monstropolis sometime soon.

As one final present for his Mike, he began kissing every part of Mike's body: his eyelid, his fingernails, his skin. The groaning was music to his ears as they came simultaneously from the sensation.

As all of Mike's stamina depleted, Randall headed to the door Mike had entered through, holding Mike like a delicate, sleeping baby. He was going to look forward to a more suitable love nest for him and his partner.

Randall made his way through the door, looking around cautiously. Good. No one was here. No one had seen them. It was only the matter of getting out of the factory alive, or else… well, Randall didn't wan to think about it. He concentrated all his might on blending into his surroundings, still with the sleeping Mike in his arms. He knew he couldn't escape these walls with a floating Mike, unprotected. The only safe way he knew was out the Janitor's station. Creeping low amongst the shadows, Randall finally made it without anyone going by to notice the two forbidden lovers. But now that he was out the back door, leaving the factory behind for good, where was he to go now? Ah, of course! His apartment. That is, if they hadn't raided it yet. It took almost an hour to walk the city streets only though the sewage gates and alleyways. He couldn't be seen, not by anyone, even if he were invisible to the naked eye. His unconscious lover made him vulnerable to the world that shunned him. And Randall wasn't about to risk the safety of the boy who had tried to save him all along, even if it meant never being able to see him again. After all, if Mike was ever found with him… well, who knows what could've happened?

Finally, as night fell, Randall reached his empty apartment. Somehow, he remembered he had kept a spare key under the doormat. Mike stirred slightly as he heard the key in the lock and heavy breathing on the other side. In a moment the door was pushed open and Mike jolted awake in Randall's arms.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,'' Randall apologized.

''How long have I been sleeping?'' Mike asked, puzzled as to where they were.

''Not long.'' Randall replied.

''Where are we?''

''Out of the swamps, that's for sure.''

''But how… how did you manage to make it out of the factory?''

''It doesn't matter, Mike. As long as we're here now.''

Mike smiled at this. It was the first time Randall had been on a first-name basis with him.

''But wait!'' Mike started. It just occurred to him. ''You're not safe here! You have to leave the city before anyone finds out you're here!''

''Ssshh…'' Randall put a finger to Mike's lips to quiet him for awhile. ''It's just for tonight.''

''But Sulley will-''

''Sssh. You talk too much,'' and with that, Randall kissed Mike in his arms. He slowly lowered the boy to the floor, and, Mike and Randall, kissing, made their way inside. They pressed up against a flat mirror in the hall. Randall pulled away for a bit, and nodded towards his bedroom. Mischievously, they ran to the room. They closed the door, and hurriedly, looked around them to make sure they were not seen. Randall gently laid Mike upon his bed, then slowly drew the curtains.

Randall and Mike made wild love to each other, and as it progressed, it seemed as though Mike was the one becoming more aggressive, and more in control. Randall was initially on top of Mike, biting the sides of his shoulders. Mike ran his hand through Randall's fronds, put a finger in the reptile's mouth to suck on. Randall smiled at him seductively. The moonlight illuminated his emerald green eyes.

''My God, you're beautiful…'' Randall whispered into Mike's ear.

Mike turned over until he lay on top, now. Randall breathed heavily, ran a hand over the smooth chest of his partner. Mike leaned his face very close to Randall's, until they almost BECAME ONE. They kissed and in-between the lovemaking:

''When did you get to be so beautiful? Randall Boggs…'' Mike asked.

But Randall did not answer, as he took Mike's body like a blanket, draped the small monster over him, and his face became enveloped by Mike's childlike hands… disappearing.

Mike did not hesitate to fill the entire inside of his lover's body, piercing him like the sweet blade of a knife. Beautiful and haunting but cold… Randall's flashing colors seemed to blend into Mike's body now… all sorts of shades of green. Mike pulled back and Randall opened his eyes. Randall now looked identical to Mike, the bright green pigment all over his skin. His DOUBLE. Randall seemed to go in and out of looking identical to Mike as they continued to make love.

At last, they had reached the end of their peak, and they rolled off each other, panting heavily, arms locked together in a seemingly eternal embrace. Randall stoked Mike's cheek as Mike pressed himself into his lover's chest.

''Randall…'' Mike began. ''I'm afraid for you.''

''Don't worry about me, kid.'' Randall reassured him. ''I can take care of myself.'' And with that, he kissed Mike's small, furrowed brow.

''But Sulley will wonder where I've been all night.'' Mike ignored him. ''What will I say? What can I possibly tell him? I can't admit I've seen you or-''

''Look, here, kid.'' Randall was getting annoyed. ''You don't have to tell him anything. You don't have to tell ANYONE anything. If you cared about my safety, you wouldn't open your big mouth for monsters in the next country to here, understand? I won't stay here,'' he paused. ''I'll be gone in the morning. For your safety more than mine.''

''But where will you go?'' Mike persisted.

''Far from here, my love,'' Randall whispered, calming down as he kissed Mike's soft eyelid.

''Will I see you again?'' Mike began to cry at the thought of being parted from Randall. He just found him… just brought him back… to confess his love to him and consummate that love at last and then for what? Only to lose him again… ''Please, Randall.'' Mike begged as the large tears began to fall like weightless pearls from his hazel pupil. ''Please, take me with you.''

''I can't! Are you nuts?'' Randall scolded. ''No, kid. You've got to stay here! If you came with me- well, you know what'll happen-! Then Sulley and all the rest will get really suspicious and come looking for us for sure. Don't worry, it ain't goodbye forever. Just for a little while, okay?''

''Promise you'll write to me.''

''I can't. It's too risky.''

''Tell me where you're at least going.''

''I can't. That's vital information the CDA will want to know when or if they find out I'm back in Monstropolis. Anyone who holds that information will be held responsible and at the mercy of their will. I ain't about to put you through that.''

It was too much for Mike to bear. He was sobbing now, burying his tear-stained face between his trembling hands. ''Mike, I'm sorry…'' Randall tried to calm him.

Mike put his cheek beside Randall's. and whispered, slowly, surely: ''Come back to me. Come back to me, my love. Come back.''

Randall nodded. It was a promise. Randall took Mike's small body in his strong arms and cradled him to his heart. In the darkness, they could feel each other's broken hearts

beating.

Light flooded the room and the alarm was screaming. Mike's eyes snapped open. He laid alone in bed, the sheets and comforter in disarray. No sign of Randall… Mike sat up, clutching his head in pain. Then his eyes drifted to the alarm clock. It read 9:36. Mike looked around him. Where was Randall?

''Randall!''

Mike rushed to the kitchen. It was empty.

He hurried back to the room and threw the sheets off the bed and onto the floor. Not there either… Mike rushed out of the room then headed down the hall.

''Randall! Randall!'' He screamed desperately. But no one was there. Mike sank down to his knees, his back pressed against the wall. He was gone… gone…

Mike headed back towards the kitchen. It was as though a ghost in the moonlight had silently passed through without leaving any sort of trace behind in the world for a single soul to find him. The window was open, the curtains doing a lonely dance, like sorrow on the wind. There was nothing but shattering silence. Mike's world had tuned Black and White… Mike stood alone in that pool of light from the window, and he could feel the sadness penetrating through his bones, through his skin. Heartache without end. Randall was gone. And nothing was left but the whispering of Randall's soul. Mike was left to ponder these thoughts alone… Suddenly, something caught his eye. A note blowing in the wind. It fluttered there on the counter like a White Butterfly… silently beckoning him to open it and read its secret contents. Mike was in no hurry to cross over to the counter. He reached out his hand, blue veins twitching in his wrists, as he carefully unfolded the note.

It read:

_As you're now reading this, I'll probably be gone. I don't know where… just far away from here. For now, you'll be safe. And so will I. Do not worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am. Just take care of yourself, and count the hours till I will return to you. Who can say where the road goes? Only time. Who can say why your heart sighs as your love dies? Only time. And who can say why your heart cries as your love lies? Only time. Who can say where the roads meet that love might be in your heart? And who can say if I'll ever fly back to your arms? Who knows? Only time. Just remember this: I'm still here. _

Mike dropped the note. It gave him hope, yes. But he would never know how long he would have to wait to see his lover again. Only time would tell.

'He had a sweetheart on his knees,' Mike thought. 'So faithful and adoring. And he touched me, and I let him love me. So, let that be my story…'

Mike turned towards the window once more. He listened for any sign of his lover's lost voice. Mike turned towards the clock. The minutes beat slowly. He would count every hour, every minute, every second of every day, for the hope, for a new life- for something beautiful, a new chance. Hear, it's whispering, there, again…

The End


End file.
